Rachel Fox
Rachel Fox portrays the role of Kayla Huntington Scavo on Desperate Housewives. Biography In June 2005, Rachel G. Fox and her family went on a family vacation to Los Angeles. They didn't go back home to Ohio until 14 months later, a trip taken to visit the friends they left so abruptly. During their LA family vacation, Rachel attended a movie and television acting camp, while her sister attended tennis camp. It was at the acting camp that Rachel and her family learned that she had a special gift and an opportunity to do what she loves to do most -- play at the beach -- which is Rachel's terminology for acting on set. During her first year in Los Angeles, Rachel worked on a wide array of projects including guest and co-starring roles in television, a lead role in the "Image of the Invisible" music video, voice over spots for radio and CD ROM games, television commercials, and print work. Rachel's first break into television came when she booked the recurring role of "Buffy" in the hit Disney TV series, That's So Raven in the episode titled "Sister Act." Rachel loved playing Buffy, Muffy's little sister in both "Sister Act" and "Rae of Sunshine" shortly before the series ended. Working with Raven Symone, Kyle Massey, and other Disney-child stars was absolutely thrilling to Rachel, who had landed on LA soil only three short months before playing Buffy. Following that, Rachel worked on the daytime soap opera Passions and on the new Disney hit series, Hannah Montana. Rachel made the move to prime time television when she booked the role of Young Jennifer Garner (Young Sydney) on the Series Finale of Alias. Rachel and her family had just arrived in Wisconsin for a quick family trip when they received the call. Less than 12 hours after they flew into Milwaukee and unpacked their things, Rachel and her dad, Frank, boarded a plane to fly back to Los Angeles to begin work on the role the next day. It was amazing for Rachel to work with Victor Garber on Alias, and to meet the talented and beautiful Jennifer Garner. This was an exciting role for Rachel because she had the chance to prove herself as a dramatic actress. Within 3 months of completing her work on Alias, Rachel's agent and her manager delivered the bigger-then-life news that Rachel booked the recurring guest star role of Kayla Huntington on the top-rated ABC show, Desperate Housewives. Rachel was born in Lawrenceville, Georgia, a town 20 miles north of Atlanta. At the age of 4, Rachel and her family moved to Westlake, Ohio. While taking a gymnastics lesson, an agent with The Ford Modeling Agency approached Rachel's mom Victoria and suggested she submit Rachel's photos to the agency. Ford signed Rachel but shortly thereafter they left the Cleveland market. Rachel was quickly signed by The Docherty Agency and began working in print and television commercials. In the meantime, Rachel began honing her acting skills by auditioning for and playing various roles in theater. Her first chance to act came at the age of 5 in a play called "Santa Goes Commercial." Rachel went on to play lead roles such as Gretl in The Sound of Music and Dagmar in I Remember Mama. She performed in various productions, including Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, and The Wizard of Oz. The more she performed, the more Rachel's passion for acting grew. When she was 8, Rachel auditioned in Cleveland for an independent film. The writer and producer of the film said he was "blown away" by Rachel's acting skills and called to offer her a part in the movie. Due to conflicts, she ended up not playing in the movie, but continued to build on the focus and attention she was getting based on her acting skills. Shortly before Rachel turned 9, she and her family decided to take a vacation to Los Angeles. Rachel attended an acting camp. While there, everything Rachel had practiced and worked on came together as she poured through cold readings and on-camera interviews. She met casting directors, managers, and agents in a whirlwind of fun and activity. After the camp ended, Rachel's family decided to move to Los Angeles and Rachel continues to audition and play on the beach. In addition to acting, Rachel loves singing and dancing. She loves singing popular, contemporary songs, such as "Bop to the Top" and "Breaking Free" from High School Musical and the theme song of Kim Possible, from the hit Disney animated show. Rachel dances both Jazz and Hip Hop and enjoys all different types of dance and movement. She is on the track team at her school and is a Presidential Fitness Award winner. Rachel loves going to the beach, playing tennis, and recently learned to play the difficult game of golf. She is athletic, adventurous, and loves amusement parks and riding on roller coasters. She recently rode Millennium Force, a roller coaster at the world-famous Cedar Point amusement park. Her favorite vacation adventure is para-sailing above the waters of Marco Island, Florida. Career *Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Passions *Alias *That's So Raven *Desperate Housewives *iCarly *Spork Category:Supporting Cast